countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Rueon
Description: Located on a Greek island, in the Mediterranean, the Kingdom of Rueon is split into 4 dominant states (Opella State/Greater Opella, Jalisay, Newland, Sealand, and the youngest state of Azorone). Alongside this there is the stand-alone city-state of Opella City, which is the nations largest city and capital of the UKR (Rueon). There is also the newly formed rank of 'MDS (Minor Dependent State) of Lee Island/Leesdom which is often merged with Jalisay, being stripped of its title with the end of the Rueon Civil War in 2015. Capital City: Opella City Government: Left Wing, RNP (Rueon National Party) Currency: Rueon Pound (Southern States- Newland, Opella State, Azorone, Opella City) Rueon Dollar (Northern States- Jalisay, Sealand, Lee Island) National Animal: Wolf National Flower: Rueon Poppy Head of State: The Rightful Queen Anne II of Rueon (House of Whyte) Jalisay (Jakesdom) Pronunciation: Ja-Lee-Say The largest, and oldest of the 5 states is Jalisay, regularly grouped with the offland island of Lee Island (to which lost its power as a major state during the Rueon Civil War (2008-2015). Jakesdom is located in the North West of the Kingdom of Rueon, so uses the Rueon Dollar as its currency, and it consists of 6 minor states which are similar to towns within its border. The capital of Jakesdom State is Lila State, located to the North-West of Jakesdom. This is where the Jakesdom National Hall is located, which acts as the leading political area in Jakesdom. To the South-West of Jakesdom is the state of Maya, which was once the two states of Lima and Maya, but Maya expanded onto Lima's land causing the Annexation of Lima State in 2013. Next to Maya, in the South of Jakesdom, is Huacana. This small state consists of uneven land, but is home to Huacana Park, a national park of Rueon. Bordering Huacana in the South-East is the state of Nila. This large, historic state was once part of the large Inca State which controlled the majority of Jakesdom's land during the 17th and 18th Century. However, with a period of unrest during the Great Famine in 1888, the colonial states of Nila, Chunca and Fija broke away from Inca. Similarly to the Annexation of Lima in 2013, Chunca State was merged into a larger Nila State in 2007. However, this was due to demand for change in the struggling Chunca State, which had fell behind Jakesdom's averages for produce. To the North of Nila, in the North-East, is the State of Fija, or 'The Golden State of Jakesdom' as it is popularly known. This is one of the wealthier states of Jakesdom, and is well known for its famous Fija Cinema, which premiers all major film events in Rueon. In the heart of Jakesdom is the State of Inca. This state is home to the expensive Inca Hotel, located in the center of Jakesdom in the Rueon Sea. This hotel offers guests fantastic views of both Jakesdom from above and the Rueon Sea below, with rooms offered below sea level and a large observation tower that has become a famous icon of both Inca State, and Jakesdom State as a whole. Jakesdom State as a whole is strongly connected by its effecient and accessible railway network, hidden underground the state, this is available to use in every minor-state of Jakesdom, with the exception of Lila State. Jakesdom's minor states have been frequently been separated into two main groups. The states of Maya, Huacana and Inca are referred to as the 'Land States.' The states of Lila, Fija and Nila are referred to as the 'Sea States,' although Inca State sometimes can be classified as either due to its location on the Rueon Sea Coast. The state has a population of 15,000 as of 2015 and its current head of state is Anna Lonre. Jakesdom's key industries are the environment, leisure activities and history. Its official state flower is lilac, and its state element is Iron. It has the state animal of a chicken due to Jakesdom's strong ties with the animal, such as its large population in the state and prominence during the resolution of the 1888 Great Famine and Rueon Civil War of 2008-2015. Newland (Newdom) Pronunciation: Nuw-Land The State of Newdom is located in the South East of the Kingdom of Rueon. It consists of 7 towns, and it is the 2nd state to be founded after Jakesdom, similarly it is also the 2nd largest state of Rueon. The state uses the Rueon Pound as its currency, and has flourished with great economic successes over the last half century, gradually overtaking even the wealth of Opella between 2007-2009. The capital of Newdom is simply called 'The Capital' which has been claimed to give the city a sinister look. The Capital has been compared to Opella City, with its tall and lavish skyscrapers which tower over Central Avenue at the heart of the city. The Capital consists of 7 skyscrapers as well as the iconic 'Newdom Central Research and Discovery Center' which is often nicknamed 'The Golden Cuboid' due to its box like shape and golden lining. The city also hosts the Newland Land-Sea Control and Mayors Office within the Newdom Governance Building, as well as the Capital Goods and Trade Center, which is connected to the Capital Harbour. The harbour and trade center allow Newdom to continue to grow into a large commercial and financial district, as it has been doing over the past half century. The Capital is in the heart of Newdom, both physically and politically, and is surrounded by a wall which emphasises its isolation and power over Newdom. To the North of Newdom is Sweetville, the largest town of Newdom State. Sweetville is dominated by agriculture and is distinctly marked out by the presence of large, spacious wooden houses and structures alongside the abundance of sugar cane and oak trees. To the far North of Sweetville is Sweetville Farm, which covers around 1/2 of Sweetville. It includes Sweetville Manor, home to the Wellington Family who have passed the manor down over generations. The manor is surrounded by large wheat fields and other Tudor-style buildings. Further North-East Sweetville has the only Sugar cane plantation in Rueon, which supplies 98% of all Rueon's sugar, and the Sweetville Docks. The Sweetville Docks are used to export agricultural produce to The Capital, and is used as a final stop before entering through the Sweetville Gate which protects the waterways surrounding The Capital. All boats must pass through the Sweetville Gate in order to trade with The Capital by sea. To the West along the coast of the Rueon Sea is The White Coast. The White Coast hosts the only airport of Newdom State, called NewAir, which is on an island itself, connected to the mainland by the NewAir bridge. The White Coast is endangered, like its low-lying border towns of Sweetville and The Capital, by rising sea levels that threaten to sink the town into the Rueon Sea. Like Sweetville, this town is 1 of 4 to contain an entrance gate to The Capital, the other towns being Rosendale to the Near-South and Hickenville to the South-East. Hickenville is home to the Hickenville Nature Reserve, home to a large population of wild chickens- estimated to be between 2000-4000. The town also offers accommodation in the Newdom Hotel and a small shop under the main road, although this has now been closed down due to large forest fires that destroyed the area. To the North-West of Hickenville, is the historic town of Rosendale. Like The Capital, Rosendale is also a very centralised town in Newdom. Rosendale contains Rosendale Square, an historic site believed to be dated back to the 1200's during Rosendale's foundation as explorers mapped their way into the mountainous South Region of the state. The Square was once used for a guest site to show off Newdom's luxurious town and sites, but has now been redeveloped in 1995-1997 into a shopping area for tourists, showing what traditional Newdom would have been like. Further West in Rosendale is the newly developed 'Newland Gym & Lesiure' offering residents of Newdom a chance for leisure opportunities. The site has still yet to open fully to customers, but when completed will contain 2 gyms, 1 large swimming pool with changing rooms, and 1 sauna. Currently only the 2nd floor is open with the pool available for usage. The site was previously Rosendale Power Station, but with reforms from the RNP (Rueon National Party) in 2012, the site was shut down under new Health & Safety Regulations 51-65. The original structure remains the same though and it is still used to get energy to Rosendale and other towns of Newdom. To the South of Rosendale is Foxcliff, which has only been existent since 1975 when the required technology became available to bulldoze through the mountains surrounding the towns of Foxcliff and Dellhollow. Foxcliff really only contains the Animal Research Centre, which aims to protect species in Newdom, whilst understanding how they live and survive in their own environment. The town is connected by the two underpasses, which cut through the mountains, the 'Foxcliff Underpass' (connecting Hickenville and Foxcliff) and 'West Mountain Underpass' (connecting Rosendale and Foxcliff). To the far South-West of Newdom, is the town of Dellhollow. This is the most modern of the 7 towns, and is home to the new residential development 'The Dell'- a series of modern terraced houses looking over Central Plain. It is also home to Cortez Manor, recently renamed 'Presidential House'. The site was built and owned by Newdom Civil War leader Joseph Cortez, and with Newdom's loss in the Civil War with the NISR (New Independent States of Rueon) the manor was renamed. The site was previously home to 'Newdom Languages Academy' (NLA) but with the extension and redevelopment of Seadom's SAOTH (Seadom Academy of the Humanities) the building was demolished in 2005, causing considerable damage to the natural surroundings. Newdom's key industries are technology & industry, although many claim this is out-dated and should become finance and commercial. It uses the Rueon Pound, being a Southern State, and its state flower is the allium. Its official state stone is obsidian and its state animal is the sheep, due to having the largest sheep population in Rueon at 20. Its head of state was Joseph Cortez during the Civil War, but no new head of state has been elected yet so many records keep Cortez as head of state. As of 2015 Newdom has a population of 20,000. Opella City Pronunciation: O-Pell-Ah Si-Tee Opella City is the capital of Rueon, being partitioned after the Rueon Civil War of 2008-20015 and is a city state with Opella City covering its entire land area. Opella City, also referred to as 'The Sandstone City,' is famous for its sandstone buildings which dominate the large proportion of the city's land and its use of nature, most notably the official flower of Opella City, and its surrounding state of Greater Opella; the Rueon poppy- and the large amounts of oak trees to give the city a more environmentally friendly appearance. The city-state is home to the internationally famous Opella Palace which is residence to the current monarch of Rueon, Queen Anne II who took the throne in 2008 after the assassination of her short-reigning sister, Queen Charlotte III (2002-2008). To the West of the palace is the Rueon Museum, home to hundreds of Rueon artifefacts and other intriguing objects. Opposite Opella Palace is Rynell Park, which plays host to many major events taking place in the capital. To the East of the palace is St Bourne's Cathedral. This historic and religious building is one of the few remaining remnants of Rueon's religious architecture, and has became one of the famous icons of the city-state. The cathedral is the site of all royal weddings in Rueon since the 1500's when they took residence in Opella, and most recently united Princess Elizabeth V of Sealand with Lord Henry Bartholomew of Nila Castle in 2013. Further East of St Bourne's is the MSD (Main Shopping District) which hosts a large variety of food, fashion and other retail stores. The downtown of Opella, as it is also known, boasts the first and largest '# Bar & Restaurant in Rueon'- with 3 floors, a stage, and fantastic food: it is always a choice when visiting the city. The area also contains a Selfridge store- 1 of 2 in Rueon with the other being in Lila, Jakesdom. Alongside this, Opella Hospital and the BRF Opella (Biological Research Facility) is also situated in the region, which is the only hospital in Rueon, although GP's are widely available. Opposite St Bourne's Cathedral and of this area is the Central Rueon Transmitter- which sends out all broadcasting and electrical signals to the rest of Rueon, making Opella the centre of communication and broadcasting in Rueon. Opposite this is Justice Square. Justice Square was once the site of all executions in the country, until the death penalty was abolished in 1945. The Square contains a mixture of sandstone bricks, and blood-red Rueon Poppies. The Square used to be used to decide a person's innocence if a trial had no clear result, the Coin of Justice would be thrown onto the Square by the accused If the coin landed on a Rueon Poppy, the person was guilty as the coin harmed an official part of Rueon, represented as the official state/country flower of the poppy. If the coin landed on the sandstone, then the person was believed to be innocent of all crimes accused and they were set free, due to no damage being caused to the Rueon Poppies (which represent Rueon). Opposite this is Imperial Tower, a historic tower built to celebrate the might and power of the Rueon Empire as it colonised large proportions of the globe. The Imperial Tower is surrounded by Opella's CBD, made up of 5 large skyscrapers, representing each of the now 5 major States and excludes Lee Island. These skyscrapers tower over Opella Hotel, a luxurious 5-Star hotel where the businessmen and upper class of Rueon visit during their stay in the capital. Over the Quintas River is the Rueon National Governance Hall, which manages Rueon's military and police force as well as acting as offices for the Government of Rueon. Next to this is the Rueon Parliament. There are 4 parliamentary halls, each of which houses 2 of the 8 official political parties in Rueon. As of 2015 there are only 2 main entrances into Opella City. There are 2 main roads that connect it to the surrounding Greater Opella (Opella State) both from the West. However Opella City looks to expand in the future and with this it has proposed plans to build the OIA (Opella International Airport) which would improve travel links with the other states of Rueon and the Rueon Empire. Sealand (Seadom) Pronunciation: See-Land Sealand is a state in the North-West of Rueon, bordering Jakesdom to the East and Opella to the South. Seadom's capital is Kingsland City, which contains a large fraction of the state's population at 6,500.